What's Up With This Weather?
by PharaohAtemu'sGirl
Summary: Story involving The DOOM boys, two OC's and NO Dartz. One shot, no yaoi and idea came from courage the cowardly dog and a story my friend and I wrote.


PharaohAtemu'sGirl- Strange weather in Domino, tornadoes, blizzards, etc. and all in a row! Idea from an episode of Courage the Cowardly Dog, and a story my friend and I wrote a long time ago. Dedicated to her, and involves an OC based on her and OC based on me. Involves The Doom Squad, as I call them, and no Dartz! One shot, non yaoi.

Paddington: she doesn't own anything, except Alex and her friend owns Alysin!

It was a perfectly nice day, if such a day exists. Alex and her friend Alysin were watching T.V. in the home that Alex shared with the Doom Squad. Valon was nowhere to be found, most likely he was playing with his chameleon. Alister was taking a shower, and Raph was sleeping. It was just one of those boring days. As soon as Valon entered the room, Alister somehow appeared and there was problems. They fought over the armchair in front of the T.V. Alex and Alysin just laughed. (FF to night, you don't want to hear of a boring day.)

Later….

Alysin and Alex were watching everyone's fave: the news. Then the "Nowhere" announcer man appears on the screen and announces, " An emergency Tornado has just been issued…" and that's all he said before being blown away.

"Oh, perfect..", Alysin muttered as Alex went upstairs to wake the Doom Squad. Raphael, as Alysin put, snores like a freight train so it was pretty noisy in his room. Valkareyon went in and found he was lying on his sheets and was just in his boxers. She went over and shook him and it was not very easy; he slept very sound. Eventually, he woke up.

"What do you want?"

"There's an emergency tornado!"

"Oh, great. Wake the others." Alex nodded and ran off to wake Valon and Alister. Valon was worse than Raph. He slept even more sound and talked in his sleep. Alex went to his room and found he too, was just in his boxers. No matter what, he wouldn't wake. So she jumped very hard on his bed and he goes flying on the floor. He opens one eye and asks, "What're you doing? I was sleeping!"

"Obviously. There's a tornado, we need to go to the basement!"

" … That's it?"

"Get in the basement, you idiot!"

"Don't need to get snippy." Then he scuttled off. Alex went to find Alister. He was a light sleeper, but when he had a bad dream he tended to thrash about. Which was what he currently was doing. So Alex went to him shook him and he woke up. He asked, " What?"

"Tornado!"

"I hate tornadoes." He gets up, grabs his Chihuahua puppy and follows Alex downstairs. Everyone was down there and Raphael asked, "What kept you?".

"You and Valon are The worst to wake up. That's what."

" I hate this," muttered Alysin, for she hated tornadoes. They all waited. For an hour, and then established the tornado either had hit or it didn't. All they'd heard was thunder. They still watched the tv, and the announcer dude was back. This time, he announced " There's an emergency blizzard just issued!" and then he got buried in a snow bank. He then poked his head out.

"A blizzard! Way wacked man!" Came the voice of Alex.

"I agree with you, mate. Came the voice of Valon.

"What could be worse?" Raphael asked.

"Well, could be a drought, then.." Alister never got to finish his sentence before Valon grabbed him and exclaimed, "Whenever some one says that, it always happens!"

"Calm down Valon, I highly doubt there'll be a drought," Raphael says.

"I've seen this episode, on Courage the Cowardly Dog! Except Muriel turned into a child," Said Alysin.

"I've seen it too!" Exclaimed Alex. So things went on like this for a half an hour. That is until someone had to say…

"Hey, mates, you notice it just got… colder?"

Everyone then noticed Valon was right. It DID get colder. Alysin went and checked, and it appeared the heater was… you guessed it, BUSTED.

"Guys? The heater's busted…"

"Great, we'll freeze!" Said Raph.

"We won't freeze, you weirdos!" Said Alex.

"How do you know? We could!" Said Alister.

"You are off your rocker," replied Alex.

"Am not!" After this, everyone went in search of blankets. The basement door was locked. And they couldn't get out. So back down the stairs and all they found was two blankets. Alysin snagged one and sat on the ONE armchair. Eventually she let Raph share it with her. However…

"My blanket!" Claimed Alister.

"I found it first!"

"It's mine!"

So after they fought, Alister of course got it, he always wins. So he settled on the couch with his blanket. Now Valkaeyon never got cold real easily. But now it was getting cold, even for her. She remembered she had hidden Alister's jacket down here and she remembered where. So she went out to find it and she did. She came back and sat on the couch, clutching it to her.

".. Sharing is caring,"  
"I said NO."

"Please will you share it?"

"No, Valon.. my jacket! That's where it went," as Alex used it to keep warm.

"It's a good thing I hid it down here,"

So everyone shut up, except Valon, so eventually Alister shared. After an hour, Alex had to share the blanket with the two, and sat between them on the couch because they kept arguing. Things like " Stop cuddling!" –Alister. " I'm COLD!"- Valon. "Hamsters do it when they're cold," – Alex. So she sat between them and found Valon did indeed cuddle.

"You're right, he DOES cuddle. And it's creepin' me out!" After all, he (and the rest of the boys) WAS shirtless. So a couple of hours passed. Every now and then, a complaint could be heard, mostly from Alex and it was mostly about how Valon kept cuddling. Eventually, they did get some sleep. However…

"Hey, mates, isn't it kind of … warm?"  
Alysin woke up and noticed it was, and she poked Raph.

" He's right; it IS warm. Heater must be working."  
"No, it isn't. It is BUSTED. As in BROKEN. Alister and Valon broke it a few days ago!" Alex said. Alysin turned on the news and got that dude again, this time the message was: " An emergency drought has been issued and boy is it HOT!" And he ran away.

"What's up with this weather?", Alex asked.

"Good question, mate…."

"Could you PLEASE scoot away?"  
"Sure," and Valon scooted away, " You can keep the blanket, mate."

"No way, It's too hot, we'll fry!" and Alister threw it away from himself. Alex put Alister's jacket somewhere else and everyone just sat there, and no one knew what to do. Raph went in search of fans, and Alex discovered she had a battery operated keychain fan. So she takes it out and uses it. However….

"Sharing is caring."

"Get away, you imp. This is MY fan."

"Please?"  
"No means no."

"Aww, you're mean."

"So sue me."

Eventually, she did share, with Alister and Valon. Alysin distanced herself from Raph, because she didn't like him a lot, and he was sweating like mad. It was terrible. Then eventually, everyone noticed the heat went down. And the drought passed. So the next day was just as boring , not really, because with the guys, nothing ever is.

"RAPH! Alister's chasing me with the fly swatter!"  
"Stop running!"

"Why?"  
"Just do it!"  
"No, you'll hit me!"  
"Now, do you really know that?"

And yeah, that's pretty much how the day went.

PharaohAtemu'sGirl- Okay, I had typed most of this one day, then just finished it weeks later. Any ideas I had, probably forgot.

Paddington- Please review! Flames will be treated like a compliment!


End file.
